


Beginning and End

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened at the end of JAG-a-thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning and End

"Where does that leave us?" Mac asked, watching Harm closely.

Harm shrugged slightly, glancing at Mac. "I don't know. At the end, I guess."

Mac tilted her head. "What about at the beginning?"

Harm locked his eyes with Mac's. "The beginning of what?"

Mac glanced away, suddenly uncomfortable. "The end of what?" she challenged softly.

"I thought you were sick of this dance."

Mac met Harm's eyes again. "I am. But you know where I stand." Harm's eyebrows rose and Mac answered the unasked question. "Sydney Harbor, the Guadalcanal."

Harm nodded slightly, then paused to formulate his answer. "The end of mixed signals and misunderstandings. The end of secret looks and longing glances. The end of trying to admit our feelings without saying the words. The end of the fear that keeps us from each other."

Mac looked slightly shocked at Harm's answer, so close to admitting how he felt, then responded. "The beginning of a relationship," she said simply, then added, "The beginning of being in love."

Harm's eyes darkened slightly as he stepped toward Mac. Slowly leaning down, he touched his lips to hers. "Goodbye," he whispered.

Mac smiled slightly, and, though still confused, whispered, "Hello," before pressing her lips to his again, harder.

"I love you," Harm whispered against Mac's lips.

"And I love you," she responded in equal fashion.


End file.
